Computer modeling and simulation of seismic interpretation data is a vital component of oil and gas exploration. Such systems might conduct some form of computational processing upon acquired seismic data and then export the processed data to one or more data visualization application(s) for review by authorized personnel. Such systems may also use a color mapping structure to generate graphic visualizations of acquired data to assist users in interpreting and/or analyzing the acquired data.
Seismic interpretation data may vary in quality, continuity and completeness due to varying vintages of seismic data and/or due to the fact that multiple interpretations of the seismic data have been applied during the imaging process. For example, data quality may vary where a fault intersects a horizon in the formation due to poor resolution of seismic data around fault locations in the formation.
There remains a need for a filtering arrangement capable of identifying and filtering erroneous seismic interpretation data from the modeling process so as to prevent processing errors.